


In Darkness, Light.

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He was thankful for Finn, for Rose and, above all others, Rey.She who fought with fierceness and bravery, who was just as stubborn as he, who was kind and gentle with those who needed it, who gave it her all to make sure no more people suffered. Somewhere along the line, Poe had fallen in love with her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	In Darkness, Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 from dailydamerey2020.

Even after the defeat (for good this time) of Palpatine, Poe could still feel the clutches of darkness. It was in the air, making him feel like he was choking at the lack of clean air. There were still sympathizers out there, people who still needed them and he felt the weight of leadership keenly.

He was thankful for Finn, for Rose and, above all others, Rey.

She who fought with fierceness and bravery, who was just as stubborn as he, who was kind and gentle with those who needed it, who gave it her all to make sure no more people suffered. Somewhere along the line, Poe had fallen in love with her.

He remembered clearly how he realized it, they were alone after a fight and he was feeling quite low. Instead of berating him, Rey had sat next to him in silence, extended her hand and taken his in hers. She never spoke, simply ran her thumb on his skin in a soothing motion. And he had felt himself relax under her touch.

“You are not alone Poe,” Rey had broken the silence. “Even if it feels that way, you’re not. You have us, you have me. And you’re a man I’m proud to follow.”

He had turned to look at her, her face was soft and her eyes were full of compassion and kindness. He allowed himself to smile, “Thank you Rey.”

Her smile had lit up her entire face, “No need to thank me, just passing down some Jedi wisdom.”

“I’m still thankful,” He’d said and taken her hand in his, given her a small squeeze. “I just don’t want to let Leia and the others down.”

Rey had then nodded solemn, “I know what you mean, but she is proud of you. You’re doing an excellent job.”

Some madness took hold of him, “And you’ll always be there, right? To fight alongside me?”

“Always.” The fierce way she had said it, had taken his breath away. And he couldn’t help but to be amazed at how she could be so incredibly sweet, but have a ferocious side that he admired it.

His heart was thundering in his chest, it was so loud, he was certain that Rey could hear it. If not, then she would feel his pulse speed up and his hands get sweaty. But she never said anything of the sort, instead, she smiled at him once more, pulled him up and said, “Come, let’s get some caf and something sweet. I think we’ve earned it.”

He had followed her and spent the next few hours chatting about everything. Rey had asked questions, one after the other, about his planet and family, about his time in the academy and his friends and little by little, the shadow in his mind lifted.

It was only once they had parted to rest, that he realized what had happened. Rey had given him the distraction and encouragement he needed, never once making him feel bad for needed it. He remembered her smile and the sweet way that she had wished him sweet dreams, and his heart skipped a beat. And he knew.

Rey Skywalker was the one he wanted to give his mother’s ring.

He was in bed and lifted the ring to his eyes. “Ma, I think I found her. I think I found the person I want to give your ring to. So please, throw a hand at me, she’s a special one and I think I’ll need it.”

That night, he dreamt of Rey smiling.

Life continued on, but from that day, he and Rey had grown closer and he was having less trouble with leadership (in no small part thanks to Finn’s help). But he had not told Rey how he felt, that is where his courage failed him.

Until one day, he was alone in the command room when Rey walked in, gave him a kiss on the edge of his mouth and said, “You silly man, I like you too.”

He could not wipe away his smile for several days after.


End file.
